1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method of responding to a call and mobile communication terminal for implementing the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for responding to a call received from a calling party.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, remarkable developments in the information communication technology bring rapid transitions of information and communication environments. A mobile terminal capable of mobile communications such as a mobile phone and the like is regarded as a necessity in a modern society to be globally used. In order to meet the user's demand according to the base expansion of the mobile terminal, various functions including broadcast reception, multimedia contents playback, web-browsing, picture (moving picture or still picture) photographing and the like as well as a general voice calling are provided to the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, it happens that a user may have difficulty in answering a phone from a calling party in the course of conference, movie viewing or the like. Moreover, while a user views a broadcast or multimedia contents (e.g., MP3, moving pictures), performs web browsing, photographs pictures, or the like, if an incoming call takes place, a user occasionally wants to respond to the incoming call while keeping the present work processed by a mobile communication terminal.